Vine Whip
by L3gendary Ess3nce
Summary: Summery: Eterna Forest has a sublevel? And the characters in this story are total sluts? All true. Is this about smut and no plot whatsoever? Yes. Warning: PURE SMUT AND ALL THAT COMES WITH IT Skip Ch 1, its a Nightmare if you want to know R
1. Chapter 1

Vine whip

Charcters:

Gardenina, Shinnohs Grass type gym leader

Leaf, main character from pokemon Leafgreen,

May, you know who she is

Dawn, you know who she is

Setting: Eterna Forest Sublevel (I'll explain)

Gardenia, Dawn, May, and Leaf stumbled into Eterna Forest. May was wearing her usual outfit, black tight biker shorts and the green button up blouse, a bandanna atop her head, and her long slender legs ending with her gym shoes and socks. Leaf was wearing her short beige skirt, and beige wide brimmed sun hat, along with a beige blouse. She was wearing her boots with long socks that went up to her knee. Dawn was dressed in her pink skirt and black top, and he pink boots and black stockings. Gardenia was dressed in her forest green cutoff kimono, her nicely toned midsection leading down to a pair of shorts and green stockings with green high heels.

"Ok, girls, spray it on you. We all meet up at the old chateau when we've had our fill, ok?" Gardenia said.

"Right." The rest if the girls said in unison.

They all went to the spooky Old chateau and Gardenia led them to the basement and out the basement door. They all split up, going different directions.

(Note:you can skip this part if you don't want to read bizarre light BDSM sex from two ghost pokemon and May. Go to Chapter Two to skip it and read that, it might be more suited to your fapping. However, If you find that arousing, please go ahead and fap away.)

May, however, went back into the basement of the old felt a hand over her mouth.

I/ Yay! She thought. Now to play around. I/

She played along. She was dragged into a room And she felt the door close. She felt her body being tossed onto the cold floor. Then the lights flickered. May was about to explode with joy. Her hands were shackled to the ceiling and the wall behind her. A Rotom, a Duskinor, and a Gengar stood in front of her. She saw what she thought to be Gengar's 8 inch purple dick and Duskinor's grey patterned 9 inch one.

Duskinoir went over to May. It unshackled her hands. It wrote a message on the chalkboard. She didn't notice before now, that this was a small classroom, a red apple on the dusty desk, and 5 desks in front of it. The words on the chalkboard said,"You have been a naughty pupil by disrupting my students learning. This is your detention and punishment." May watched as the message rolled off on a piece of paper and was erased and replaced. "Go and write I am a dirty whore. 10 times. Then write I am the biggest slut in the world 10 times. After that, write I am so horny right now, I want you to fuck me hard. If you do it imperfectly, you will be punished."

May went up to the chalkboard and began writing. When she was finished, she noticed that it did not read what she wrote. A different message was displayed in May's handwriting. It read,"I am a dirty whore and the biggest slut in the whole wide world. I want you to tie me up. I want you to fuck me very hard, teacher. I am so horny right now my juice could fill up a pool. Spank me. Spank me hard. Tie me up and spank me. Then fuck me tied up. I am your slave teacher. Fuck me, make me feel like a slave. Use all your toys on me, spank me, and fuck me hard. I will do anything for you, Master." She didn't write this, but if course she was thinking it.

The message went on a piece of paper and was placed on top of the last one. A new message appeared. "Fine then slut. Strip for me, bitch." May slowly took off her shirt and biker shorts. She took off her gym shoes. "Stop." the blackboard read.

"Now, whore, you said toys." A pair of nipple clips came out of the closet and hovered in midair. She slowly took off her bra, and her double D's flopped out. Her nipples erected when the hit the cold air. "See, you want these." May was already standing in a pool of her juice. She felt the nipple clips pinch her nipples, and she moaned softly in pleasure. She felt her panties being slid off, and she was in her knee high socks. She felt herself being grabbed and she was put on the desk. She felt the apple being stuffed in her mouth.

"Now you will be spanked, like you asked."

May saw a ruler, a belt, and a whip in front of her. She was laying in a towel, already wet. One hand was in her pussy, fingering herself, and the other was behind her back. She felt the whip touch her ass. She felt it's cold leather cords bristle on her back side. She screamed in pleasure and pain as the whip struck her. She was hit by the whip and belt 10 times each. She then felt the ruler hit her hard. She knew her ass was red now, and she moaned between the hard strikes if the wooden ruler. The ruler gave her five hard strikes on each cheek. She then felt the apple being taken out of her mouth.

She was already wet for this part. The towels were on the ground, and her knees were touching the towel. She saw Gengar's purple manhood in front of her, and also to the other side, Duskinor's. "Suck it, the blackboard read. She started sucking one of the ghosts dicks while giving the other a hand job. She felt Gengar orgasm, and she swallowed every drop of the weird flavor. She then felt Duskinor's dick slapping against her cheek. She moaned softly. She sucked on it until it was pulled out, and a split second afterwards more cum came out of his manhood, and covered May's cute face and Breasts completely.

/I I thought that was only possible in a gang bang. /I

She thought.

She felt a Gengar's dick slip into her ass as she was forced on her hands and knees, and Duskinor slid under her and slipped it into her pussy. She had been double penetrated. She bounced up and down, cum drying on her body. She heard splashes of her juices and felt them, until Gengar pulled out and came all over her ass and legs, and Duskinoir came in her pussy till it was full and pulled out, covering the rest of her body in come. She felt them switch places, and she felt Gengar rip off the nipple clips, reliving her nipples of pain. She then felt them both orgasm again quickly, and Duskinor covered her back and hair and Gengar covered the rest of her body which wasn't covered in come already. She was covered in come, and the grabbed her arms and legs and shackled her to the ceiling, not letting any Inc the cum drip off of her.

After the cum was dry, they used their ghost powers and forced her to lick herself clean. May licked herself until she was clean, except for her hair and breasts. They gave her a cube that let her experience the whole thing again. May felt Gengar stuff a vibrator in her pussy and plugged her ass before letting her out into the forest. She was knocked out before she was dragged off by a group of pokemon.

Queer Chapter. Next one will be about Dawn and Zoey, who apparently lost herself in the forest too. Gardenias gonna get some too, and Leafs gonna feel what it like to be in the center if the four Grass Starters Fucking her one after the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I like this chapter better than the last one, it was kind of bizzarre starter.

"Zoey? What are you doing here?"

"Dawn, finnally, someone."

Dawn ran up to her lover in the clearing. She was butt naked and covering herself.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I came to have some fun but than I got lost and I didn't have as much fun."

"Logical."

"Dawn, when did you start using big words?"

"I am not a dumb bitch!"

"I never said that, I just never heard you use one of those word before."

A Venusaur appeared in the clearing. It had obviously sniffed out Zoey's scent.

"Oh, finnally." Dawn went up to the Venusaur and looked between it's legs. An 11 and 1/2 dick was hard and throbbing. A Lopunny and two Ivasaur came out into the clearing. The lopunny were obviously female, and the Ivasaur were Male.

"Saur!"

The Ivasuar used it's Vines to tear off Dawn's top, Skirt, panties, and bra, but kept the stockings and boots on. Her c-cups were grabbed by vines and her hard nipples were teased by vines. Dawn moaned loudly. She felt a huge vine go into her mouth. It was the size and width of half of Venusuars dick. She sucked on it, and some sweet liquid came out.

Meanwhile, Zoey was moaning louder than Dawn. He pussy was rubbing against the female lopunny's pussy, and both the human and pokemon were giving the Ivasaur brothers head. Lopunny and Zoey felt two vines coil around their breasts, the tip of the vine playing with their nipples. All of the females were moaning, the Venusuar and his sons grunting.

Soon, They had all reached their orgasms. Once that was over, The two Ivasuar separated Zoey and The lopunny and put them in doggystyle, their dicks already slipping in as a high pitch scream and a pokemon call was smoothed from Zoey and The lopunny, as they took the cocks up to the hilt. The felt vines probing their asses, and slipping in they procceded to move in rhythm with the Ivasuars thrusting in and out. Dawn, on the other hand, was on her back, the Venusaur aiming his rocket to hit the moon that was Dawns wet, juicy pussy. Dawn screamed as the Venusaur pushed up farther. Dawn swore she felt it against her stomach. After the initial entrance, the dick that was in Dawns mouth, well lubricated, slipped into her ass and she screamed in pleasure at the feeling of having two giant dicks in her at once. Venusaur sped up with the Ivasaurs as they all approached their climax. The a wave of pleasure hit the area, The grass Starters releasing globs of wet, sticky cum into their female sluts.

The lopunny and the Venusaur and Ivausuar left, and Zoey, finding a strap on dildo out of nowhere, near the edge of the clearing. She put it on and penetrated dawn, and the two lovers had one last orgasm before they fell asleep, dildo still in Dawn's Pussy, arms and legs wrapped around each other.


End file.
